


Invisible

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Invisibility, Witch - Freeform, witch spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:45:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4806734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are hunting a witch when she casts an invisibility spell on you. Now you have to figure out a way to get the brothers to notice you, while still hunting the witch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You quietly sneak around the corner of the old house, holding your knife out in front of you. The blue paint on the house was peeling, and the stairs you had passed earlier were crumbled and broken, showing how dilapidated the house really was.

You were trying to make your way to the back of the house, where you were sure the kitchen, and the witch would be located.

Suddenly, you felt your phone start vibrating. Pulling it out of your jean pocket, you noticed the caller ID showed that Sam was calling. You answer it, trying to stay quiet. "What?" You whisper into the speaker. 

"Y/N, where are you? I thought we were going to meet up to hunt that witch?" Sam's voice bellowed through the speaker causing you to wince. 

"Sam, shhh!" You reprimand him. "I got carried away, followed a hunch to her house. Meet me here."

After giving Sam your coordinates, you return on your quest to find the kitchen window. Taking a couple more steps, you glance in the corner of the nearest window, giving yourself a silent pat on the back for being correct. 

You glanced inside, noticing the cupboards that used to be white, but were now a grungy gray, and the counter top that was filled with all sorts of metal pots and pans, herbs and plants. What you didn't notice, was a witch.

Instead of waiting for Sam and Dean to join you, you decided to go inside. Sam and Dean had helped you on many hunts, and over the past year you had gotten quite close to both of them, especially Sam. Sam was tall and well built with shoulder length dark chestnut hair, and the most amazing pair of sweet hazel eyes, that never seemed to stay the same color. He was a great hunter, brave and super smart, and your heart flipped each time he smiled at you.

Shaking the visions of Sam from your head, you opened the screen door that lead to the kitchen, making your way inside. Your nose wrinkled at the smell, rotting food, moldy dishes, and something in discernible wafted through the air, almost causing you to gag.

You see the witches spell book on the counter, a crepy old book with brittle parchment, and words in red, and you make your way towards it, unable to read it because it was in latin. Just then you heard a board creak behind you, and you flipped around, coming face to face with the witch. 

However, to you at least, she didn't look like what you would expect a witch living in these conditions to look like. She seemed to be in her mid 40s, brown hair streaked with grey, and glasses perched on her upturned nose. Her face was starting to wrinkle, and she had bright red lipstick smeared over her lips. She wore a knee length flowered dress, covered with an apron.

"Can I help you?" She asks, in a high nasal voice, almost as bad as nails kn a chalkboard. 

"Yeah, I'm here to stop you from killing any more teenage girls." You tell her.

She smiles at you. "But the girls deserved it. Always in other people's business, too full of themselves. Just like you my dear." She said before she grabbed a handful of herbs that were sitting in a bowl next to her, blowing them in your face before chanting in Latin. 

You coughed, trying to get out of the way, but the spell had frozen you in your spot, and you were helpless. 

The witch cackled, before rushing out of the room. Just then Sam and Dean stumbled through the front door, rushing to the back room.

"Y/N!" Sam yells, as they burst through the kitchen door, guns in their hands.

"Damn, the witch is gone." Dean remarked, lowering his gun.

"Man, am I glad you guys are here!" You remark, finally able to move again.

But the two men ignore you, walking around the kitchen, picking up items, looking for clues.

You walk over to Sam, standing right in front of him. However, Sam was tall, and he looked right over your shorter statute. "Hey Dean, look at this!" He says, reaching beside you, and grabbing the old book of spells you had seen earlier. 

"Hello?" You tried again, starting to get worried. Normally Sam would have been checking you over for injuries, and Dean would have been making some wise ass remark towards you.

Once again, both men ignore you, intent on examining the book, and you realize the witch must have done some sort of invisibility spell on you. Trying to calm down, you sit in a chair, making yourself take deep breaths.

"Where's Y/N? Her car is out front, and she said she was already here. Something doesn't feel right, Dean." Sam told Dean.

"Wait, isn't this Y/N's?" Dean asked, picking your knife up from where it had fallen to the ground. 

"Yeah it is, it was a present from her Dad. She never goes anywhere without it." Sam replied, a frown on his face from worrying. 

"So, we think the witch took her?" Dean stated, and both men stood still, eyes roaming the room as they thought out all possibilities. 

Your emotions finally under control, you try again, this time brushing your fingers on Sam's arm. He shudders, looking down at his arm, shaking it off, thinking it was a bug or something. 

They take the spell book, and head back towards their car. Sam glances at yours. "I hate to leave hers here, what should we do?"

Dean looks in the window, notices the keys were hiding where you always left them. He takes them, and tosses them to Sam. "Drive it to the motel. She knows where it is."

Dean heads back to the Impala, and before Sam could climb in, you scoot inside, settling in on the passenger side, deciding against the seat belt,  knowing that could be weird.

Sam starts your car, a worried smile crossing his face as he laughs at your favorite music playing through the speakers. You settle back for the ride, hoping you could figure something out, or that the spell wore off fast.


	2. Chapter 2

The ride to the motel was interesting. to say the least. Sam had turned the radio off, seeming to enjoy the silence. As he drove your car down the street, he started mumbling to himself, his face showing how worried he was. You tried to catch what he was saying, but he was speaking so quietly you only caught a few words, especially your name.

Knowing you needed to make yourself known, and soon, you ignore Sam for the rest of the ride, trying to figure out how to fix your problem.

Soon Sam pulls into the parking lot, and he climbs out, and you have to hurry to get out before he shuts the door on you. You follow him inside the room, where Dean was already waiting, glancing through the witches spell book.

"Really Sam? You drive slower than a turtle, you know that right?" Dean teased, and Sam's jaw clenches before he gives Dean one of his bitch face looks.

Dean just laughs before returning his attention to the book. "So Sammy, where do you think the witch took Y/N? Is she even alive?"

Sam grew angry then. "Damn it Dean, of course she's alive. She has to be!"

Dean grew serious then,"You really do care for her, don't you Sammy? Don't worry, we will find her."

Sam really liked you? You knew there had been something special between the two of you, but hearing it spoken out loud was something different.

Dean left the book on the table, and made his way to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower, then we will get to the bottom of this."

As soon as Dean was gone, you try again. "Sam, can you hear me?"

But it was the same as before, he couldn't hear you. Instead he made his way to the spell book. You rush there, beating him too it. Hoping it wouldn't freak him out, or get you killed, you knock the book off of the table.

"What the...?" Sam mutters, before leaning down and picking it back up. Frustrated that he didn't get it, you knock it out of his hands.

Sam did what you expected, pulling his shotgun full of salt rounds out of his bag, looking around the room.

"Listen, I don't know who you are, but it's not wise coming after me. I'm a hunter." He says, and you laugh at him, warning a ghost. Thinking quick, you grab the pen, and start writing on the paper. Sam notices the floating pen, and carefully makes his way toward it. You write:

Sam, it's me!  
The witch spelled me, made me invisible!

"Y/N? Is that really you?" Sam asked, looking around. Just then, Dean came out of the bathroom.

"Dude, Sam, who the hell are you talking to?" Dean asked, grabbing a beer from the fridge.

"Dean, come here, I think Y/N's here." Sam said. Dean walked over, and looked at the paper you had written on. You stayed still, wondering what their next move was.

"Y/N wrote that? How?" Dean said, not convinced.

Sam ran his fingers through his hair, obviously frustrated. Making your move, you take Dean's bottle out of his hand, downing the thing in one long gulp.

"What the?" Dean yelled.

"It's Y/N. The witch made her invisible!" Sam told him, but Dean just laughed.

"Really Sam? Like a witch could pull that off. Now really isn't the time to start another prank war." Dean admonished Sam, not believing either of you.

Stepping up the game, you pulled Dean's gun out of the back of his pants, cocking it back and pointing it at the ceiling. You get ready to pull the trigger, but Dean's voice stops you. 

"Stop! I get it, its really you, just don't shoot a hole in the ceiling, this is the only motel in town." Dean told you, his eyes big as he took in the sight of his floating gun.

Sighing with relief that the brothers now understood your plight, you sink down on the bed.

Dean grabbed his gun from the table, putting it back in his pants, before sitting down. Except he picked exactly where you were sitting, plopping down on your lap. You both yelp, and he jumps up, glancing at the bed in horror.

"What the hell Y/N!" Dean yelled. You start to reply, then remember that they can't hear you. Instead, you grab the paper, once again writing a note.

"Stop acting like a baby Dean. Make yourself useful, and help me!"

Sam read the note, and laughed, handing it to his brother. Dean frowned in your general direction, before grabbing his coat.

"Sammy, you try to figure out the witches spell book. I'm heading out for a few supplies." 

As soon as Dean was gone, Sam opened the book that was on the table, and you came over to stand behind him. He starts reading, but keeps glancing over his shoulder.

"Y/N, is that you? It's kinda creepy, I can feel your breath on my neck, but I can't see you. I know your probably worried, but don't be. I will do everything to bring you back to normal." Sam assures you, and you smile. With Sam on your side, you knew it was only a matter of time before you were back to normal.

The next hour went by quickly, Sam flipped through the pages of the book, taking notes as he flipped through. 

"It's all in Latin, old Latin. I can read some of it, but it's going to take awhile." He says looking at you, or where you had been standing. You jump when the door opens, and Dean walks in carrying a couple of grocery bags. He smiles triumphantly, while pulling something out of a bag. He was holding glow sticks and a collar

"You pick Y/N, glow sticks or a collar. Wasn't sure how kinky you were, so I bought both." He says, winking where he thought you were, laughing at the bitch face Sam threw towards his brother. 

Knowing Dean wouldn't relent until you picked one, you marched over and grabbed the glow sticks. You wrap the pink one around your wrist, waving it in his face. But he shakes his head.

"I don't think that's enough. Here, have some more." He says, grabbing the already lit wrist, holding you still. Before you knew it, Dean had placed one on your other wrist, and was trying for your neck, but his hands accidentally brushed lower. His face turned bright red.

"What the hell Dean?" Sam asked, seeing Deans guilty face.

"Sorry Y/N, I promise I wasn't aiming for there. That's Sammy's area." He says, and Sam blushes. 

Grabbing the rest, you place them around your ankles, and your neck, feeling stupid. 

"It's like the forth of July!" Dean exclaimed, and you tried to smack him, but because of the glow sticks, he saw your hand coming and ducked.


	3. Chapter 3

Sleeping that night was awkward, and tiring. Normally you wouldn't have minded sharing a bed with Sam, it's happened before and Sam would pull you close to him at night, and you would cuddled into warm and strong arms, your nightmares vanishing. But tonight, not even the glow Sticks helped, Sam kept bumping into you, or accidentally pushing you to the edge of the bed, where you hung on, cold and awake.

Once the sun started peaking through the curtains, you gave up on sleeping, and climbed out of bed, carefully sliding under Sam's heavy arm. Laughing to yourself, you quietly undid the glowsticks, and placed them on Dean's arms. 

Waiting for the boys to wake up, you decided you needed a shower. Even though no one could see, you still felt grungy, and wanted to get clean. Throwing your clothes on the floor, you were somewhat surprised to notice that they soon became visible again.

Turning the water on, you climb under the somewhat tepid water, wishing for the showers of the bunker, and their wonderful water pressure. Taking your time, you start scrubbing your body, trying to rinse away the spell. Lathering your hair, you laughed as you heard Dean's cussing over the sound of the rushing water.

Rinsing your hair, you didn't hear the bathroom door open. "Damn it Y/N, I'm sorry, I didn't realize." Sam stuttered, and you froze, trying to cover yourself with your hands.

Then you laugh at yourself for being so stupid. He couldn't see you anyways. Shutting the water off, you pull the sheer curtain back and grab a towel.

"No biggie Sam, it's not like you can see me anyways." You tell him, looking up into his bright red face.

"Yeah but still. Hey I could hear you! Maybe the spells wearing off!"He says excitedly, staring at where the towel had gone, and you patted him on the shoulder before grabbing fresh clothes out of your bag. Sam leaves and you quickly dress, walking out to see Dean still wearing the glow sticks.

"Really Dean? Your still wearing them?" You teased him.

He just smirks in your direction. Dean was like an older brother to you, and he took that seriously, giving you crap whenever he could.

Sam came back out of the bathroom, and settled once again in front of the book. You sat next to him, glancing at the faded red words, unable to decipher them. He turns the page, and you grab his hand, causing him to jump.

"Sorry." You apologize.  "But this is the page the book was on when she spelled me."

Sam starts deciphering the ancient spell, when you get a sudden urge to leave the room. At first it was easy to ignore, but soon it became more persistent, and you felt your bare feet start to move underneath you.

"Sam," You say, trying to drag his attention away from the spell book to your own predicament.

"Hmm?" Was the only answer you recieved, as he scribbled away on a piece of paper, his attention focused on the task at hand.

Standing up, your legs start to walk to the door, and no matter how hard you tried, you were unable to stop them. You pass by Dean, and you grab one of the glowsticks, wrapping it around your wrist, just before you were forced to open the door.

"What the hell Y/N? Where are you going?" Dean yelled, once he noticed the door opening and the bright morning light shining through.

"Help, I can't stop it, my body is forcing me to move!" You tell them, before your arm slams the door shut, and your legs start moving faster. You were a prisoner, trapped in your own invisible body, moving on its own accord, and somehow you knew your destination wouldn't be a happy one


	4. Chapter 4

As a hunter, your body had to be in fairly decent shape, with all of the fighting, and running, and everything in between. It wasn't an easy life choice, but at least you had always been able to take care of yourself.

Thats what made it so hard right now. Having no control over your body, you were just along for the ride, wincing as rocks and other items were crushed into your feet, and you knew that if Sam and Dean didn't see the glowsticks on your arm, then hopefully they could follow the bloody footprints. 

No matter how good of shape your body was in, you were still panting, exhausted from the long run your body was forcing you to take. Your lungs burning, almost on the verge of passing out, you were relieved when your legs slowed to a walk.

Unable to move your head, your eyes flicker to the side, noticing you had made it to the edge of an old street, most of the houses small and in disrepair. Paint was peeling from the houses, and weeds covered the front yards. Window panes were broken, and old cars and other used items surrounded the houses, creating the morbid feeling of a cemetery. 

Your legs forced you to the last house, this one more dilapidated than the rest. Climbing the stairs, you wince as each one creaks and groans under your weight, but it holds. You arm pushes the door open, even though you used all your might to stop it. 

The house was gloomy and dark, grungy white sheets covering what furniture was left. Your legs force you to keep moving, until you made your way to what was once a parlor. 

There's an old couch, uncovered, along with an armchair and a small cabinet. You make your way to the chair, plopping down into it. Glad to be off of your stinging feet, you take a deep breath before trying to take control of your body once again, but it was no use. 

"Hello my dear. It's so good to see you again." The witch says, coming around the door frame. 

"You can see me?" 

She chuckles, before gently sitting down on the couch across from you. "Of course silly. I made the spell, so it doesn't work against me."

She grabs a book from the end table next to her, ignoring you and flipping through the pages.

"But why did you bring me back to you? Wasn't the spell enough?" You ask, trying to keep her talking until the Winchesters arrived. 

"I thought you would have been smarter than this. I am really dissapointed in you. The spell isn't just for invisibility, it also causes you to kill yourself. It just brings you to me so I can harvest the parts I need."

She opens her maroon cloak, pulling out a sharp knife from the folds. She stands up, and all you could do is watch as she slowly glides to you, a smirk on her face. She knows you are trapped, and it seems to give her great satisfaction.

She leans down, and places the knife in your right hand, and your hand automatically clenches around it. She brushes your hair back, before stepping back. 

"Now dear, I haven't worked with a knife before, but it's all I had. All I ask is you don't harm that beautiful pounding heart of yours, I need it for my next spell."

With that she stepped back, behind the couch, waiting and watching. You watch, as your arm raises, pressing it against your kneck. It presses closer, and you feel tears fall down your face as you realize this was it, no telling Sam how you felt about him. No getting out of the job, and living an apple pie life. You always knew you would die young, but you weren't ready. 

Your hand shakes, and it draws blood. "Please, you don't have to do this! It will only cause more problems for you." You plead. 

"My dear, I'm not doing it, you are. Now hurry up, I dont have all day." She says, and the urge becomes stronger, and your hand pushes deeper, and you moan in pain. 

"Y/N! Stop!" You hear Sam yell, but you couldn't stop, you couldn't fight the spell. Out of the corner of your eye, you see Dean run towards the witch, the witch killing mixture in his hands. Sam runs towards you, grabbing your hand, forcing you to drop the knife. 

"Y/N, I can't see you, I can't see how badly your hurt. Are you okay?" Sam asks you, his hands patting everywhere he could reach, almost poking you in the eye. 

"I'm okay, just a little slice on my kneck." You tell him, but notice Dean is having trouble with the witch. 

"Help Dean!" You yell. Sam turns and rushes to Dean, grabbing the mixture. You stand up, grabbing the knife again. Still under the influence of the spell, your hand turns the knife to your chest. 

Fighting with everything you have, your hand starts shaking, but still doesn't drop the knife. "Sam!" You scream , as the knife slices down through the air.


	5. Chapter 5

The knife slices down through the air, and you choke on a cry, waiting for the pain to course through your body. Your eyes clenched shut, you felt your arm vibrate with intensity as the knife sinks into something hard.

But you felt nothing except for Sam's arms around you, and you let out a strangled cry, hoping he didn't sacrifice himself for you.

Your eyes slowly trailing down, you sighed in relief as you see the knife protruding from the spell book, and not Sam's body. Sam is standing behind you, using both hands to fight against the force that was pushing the knife farther towards you. You feel the vibrations running through his arms, as it takes all his strength to hold the book up, and not let the protruding tip of the knife slice into your skin.

"Damn it Dean, finish her already!" Sam yells. 

Still fighting against the urge to kill yourself, you notice Dean with his arms wrapped around the witch, effectively trapping her.

"Are you sure Sam? Maybe we should tie her up until we can fix Y/N." Dean reasoned, but Sam was losing the battle, and the the tip of the knife that had made it through the book was now pricking your shirt. Sam couldn't tell, you were still invisible to him, but he knew it wasn't too much longer before he lost control of the book. 

"Do it!" He yells, and Dean stuffs the foul smelling mixture into her mouth. Her body starts shaking, as if she was having a seizure, before a blue gooey substance started pouring from her mouth. Dean let's go of her then, and she falls to the ground, her robe falling around her, as she started smoking, her skin falling off in chunks.

If you hadn't been so busy fighting against the spell, you would have been sickened by the gruesome display in front of you. As she crumbles into a pile in front of you, your arm suddenly relaxes, and you and Sam both tumble to the ground. 

You grunt in pain, as the 6'4" hunter lands on top of you, knocking the air out of you.

"Y/N, it worked! Killing the witch broke the spell, I can see you again!" Sam said, a little too loudly, next to your ear. He pulls his long frame up and off of you, before offering you his hand. You start to take it, but the sudden moment makes you double over in pain.

"Y/N? Are you okay?" Sam asks, concerned, and Dean comes over to stand next to him. Crouching down, Sam gently rolls you over, noticing the book moved with you.

"Damn it!" Sam cusses. "She must have fallen on the book when we lost our balance."

Dean shrugs. "So what? It's not like a book will hurt too much."

Sam points, showing the handle of the knife still protruding from the book, however not as much as before. "The knife was in the book! Our fall pushed the knife deeper into the book, then into Y/N!"

You lay there, ignoring the rest of their conversation, as your chest was burning with pain. Moaning Sam's name, you reach your hand up, but it drops limply to your side, as the pain takes over, pulling you into darkness.

 

\------------------------------------------

The pain was the first thing you registered as you tried to wake up. A stinging sensation on your kneck, along with a deep throbbing ache on your chest. Your feet ached, and you felt as if you had just walked across a fire pit.

Your mouth felt like it was full of cotton, and you opened your eyes, hoping to notice a glass of water next to wherever you were. Once your eyes became accustomed to the blaring light overhead, you slowly turned your head, disappointed that the nightstand next to you was empty.

"Your awake!" Sam's voice boomed in the otherwise empty room. He moved into your line of vision, and you were glad to see a glass of water in his hand. He helps you to a sitting position, his eyes clouded with guilt and concern as he helped you take a sip of water. 

"How do you feel?"

"Like a truck ran over me. Either that, or a mummy, with my feet being wrapped up."

He laughed at your last comment, before setting the water glass down. "After Dean killed the witch, we both lost our balance and fell, you landing on the knife. Thank goodness the book stopped it from going all the way in, but it still did quite a bit of damage. You've been out for a couple of days."

"Only I would fall on the knife I tried to stop myself from stabbing myself with. Wait, did that even make any sense?" You said, knowing how weird of a situation it was.

"Weirdly enough it did. Now promise me, you won't go on any more hunts by yourself. Seeing you like that, was the most scared I've ever been. Why don't you just move into the bunker with Dean and I, you can hunt with us." Sam told you, glancing down at his hands.

"Just hunting partners?" You asked, a little disappointed. At least they were finally letting you move into the bunker, but you had been wishing for a little more. 

"And more, if you're okay with that?" Sam asked.

"Definitely more!" You replied happily, causing Sam to break out into one of the brightest smiles you had ever seen, and you knew that even though this had been the worst hunt ever, it ended surprisingly well.


End file.
